


Mauve Alert

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, fake engagment, tentoo/rose - Freeform, turning into a real engagement, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor has to think on his feet at a Vitex gala after he attracts some very unwelcome attention.





	Mauve Alert

Rose hated these Vitex galas. She’d have to get all dolled up and smile and pretend like she was really enjoying this life of leisure she was supposed to be living. Politicians, celebrities and anyone rich enough to pay their way in would engage her in such boring conversation, very few of them actually being down-to-earth enough for her to even consider being her friends. It was mostly vapid gossip she had very little to no interest in.

These parties got a little more entertaining as soon as the Doctor arrived with her in this universe. After all the initial schmoozing they were expected to do, they’d usually nab a bottle of something bubbly and tuck themselves into a quiet corner and discretely make fun of the more stuffy politicians that inevitably got invited to these things or just spend time enjoying each other's company (also discretely, of course. The paparazzi in this universe was almost worse than what they’re used to, and they didn’t care to have their faces plastered all over the tabloids the next morning.)

Deciding that schmoozing time was over, Rose started making her way over to the bar to nab some drinks. She was less than half way there when her phone pinged from inside her handbag. She pulled it out and bit back a chuckle when she saw the text that popped up.

“MAUVE ALERT!”

To anyone else, this text would be nonsensical. But to Rose, it meant only a certain someone got himself into trouble and was in desperate need of rescuing. She scanned the room, not being one-hundred percent sure where the Doctor had wandered off to. After a couple moments, she saw him and he looked a little worse for wear. If anyone but her caught a glimpse of him, he would seem fine. But she could see the tense lines of his body, and how his eyes showed a bit more mania than usual. But there were still too many people between her and him to see what had him so upset. She weaved through the crowd, and stopped dead when she got close enough to finally figure out what was going on. And the sight made her blood boil.

A busty red-head had her arm wound tightly around the Doctors and was giving him a starry-eyed stare.

“Your hair is sticking up all over the place! It’s so cute!” The red-head’s bubbly giggle was so shrill it was almost enough to shatter glass. She had reached up and was trying to run her fingers though the Doctor’s artfully tousled hair, but he was doing her best to dodge her hand. He flinched as her had made contact with his hair, but the red-head didn’t seem to care. His eyes locked on to Rose’s and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey, Vanessa?” He seemed to just guess her name, speaking with false cheer, “Have you met Rose?”

The red-head only glanced at Rose giving her only a dismissive sounding “Hi.” before turning her attention back onto the Doctor.

Rose’s eye twitched. If she didn’t have to worry so much about keeping up appearances she would rip that bint out of the Doctor’s grasp and wallop her.

“No, no. You don’t understand. This is Rose _Tyler_.” The Doctor put emphasis on her last name. Finally Vanessa(?) turned and smiled only slightly more sincerely.

“Oh, yeah. Pete Tyler’s ‘daughter’ right?”

Rose was somewhat used to people not believing she was really Pete’s long lost daughter, but most people had enough common sense to at least have some respect for her. This woman had none of that and only seemed to have eyes for her Doctor. Rose’s hands balled up into fists, and she was really holding herself back from letting her have it.

“Yep, that’s me.” _Now get your hands off_ _my_ _Doctor, you stupid hussy._

Outwardly Rose was giving her most diplomatic smile. She bit back a scream when the red-head turned her back once more on her and was practically purring into the Doctor’s ear.

“So, as I was saying, I have this lovely little villa in Italy. So gorgeous. I should take you there. We’d have so much fun, just you and me. Would you like that?”

There was that irritating giggle again.

Rose was just about to throw all forms of decorum out the window when the Doctor stopped looking so utterly flustered at this woman’s unwanted flirting and said something that utterly shocked her.

“Hm, sounds nice. I’ve always liked Italy.” What the hell was he doing? Flirting back with her standing right in front of him?

Then the Doctor locked eyes with her again.

“But I don’t think my _fiancée_ would appreciate that. Would you, darling?” He nodded pointedly at Rose. She found speaking to be extremely difficult, what with that bombshell and everything. She was quite sure she was doing a bang-on impersonation of a fish out of water for several moments.

_Did he just really call me his fiancée?_

Finally, after a few deep breaths, she got a grip on herself and shook her head.

“I’d be making a head start on those divorce papers, sweetie.” Rose tutted, desperately trying not to sound like being engaged to the Doctor was something that was completely new to her.

“You can’t be serious...” The red-head grumbled rolling her eyes and finally releasing the Doctor’s arm.

"Oh he is.” Rose’s voice was menacing as she advanced closer to her rival. “Now, get lost.”

 The red-head huffed, and actually stomped her feet like a toddler having a tantrum as she disappeared back into the crowd. The Doctor let out a huge sigh of relief as he watched her go, straightening the bow-tie he was forced to wear with his tux.

“Blimey. Couldn’t take a hint, that one.” He breathed, reaching out for Rose’s hand to steady himself with.

“Fiancée?” Rose shook her head again.

“Sorry, was that bad?” The Doctor was quick to apologize. “I was just grasping at straws, to be honest. I wasn’t even sure that line would work.”

Rose felt her heart sink a little

“It’s just...” she started. “Never mind.” She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She could still feel the Doctor’s eyes on her. He squeezed her fingers slightly before guiding her to a vacant table near the corner of the room. He released her hand when they sat down, but only so he could scoot his chair as close to hers as possible and wrap his arm around her.

“Is that something you want?” He whispered into her hair. “We’ve already promised each other forever, and that we’ll grow old together. But do you want to make it official in the human sense?” Rose gasped as she pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eyes. He looked scared out of his wits again, but she could see the hopeful glint in his eyes. Silence stretched for a few moments, and the Doctor blinked away.

“Sorry, I guess it’s still to soon to be asking you to marry me. I’m still getting used to all these silly human rituals and things. Although the thought of you being my wife, and being able to call you as such is something I’ve wanted for such a long time.” He pulled a little box out of his pocket and tossed it on the table in front of him. “I’ve been carrying this silly thing with me everywhere, in the hopes that one day I could...”

Rose grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Sod the paparazzi. She felt him start to reciprocate the kiss, and they were well on their way to making this a mighty good snog when she suddenly pulled back.

“Yes.” She breathed against his lips. Rose watched as the Doctor’s brain took a moment to reboot.

“Well then,” his voice was a tad squeaky and she giggled at him as he cleared his throat, “allow me to ask you officially then.” He reached over, grabbed the little box on the table and opened it towards her. Rose gasped. It was simply the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. A gorgeous emerald cut diamond like she’d never seen before was set surrounded by small sapphires.

“Marry me, Rose Tyler?” She nodded her head vigorously.

“Absolutely, I will” The Doctor’s grin glittered more than the diamond as he took it out of the box and slid it onto her finger, before he leaned in and kissed her again.

“I love you so much.” He sighed happily when they parted. He picked up her hand and held it out so he could admire the ring. “And the TARDIS obviously did too.” Rose shot him a slightly confused look. He smiled back almost sheepishly.

“The TARDIS, before she left this universe, popped this into my pocket. This diamond’s called a White Point Star, and it was only ever found on one planet.”

“Gallifrey?” Rose could feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes. He nodded.

“Yeah. But what a fitting thing for us, eh? The merging of two different alien cultures...”

“It’s beautiful.” Rose agreed smiling from ear to ear giving him a quick peck on the lips before settling back into his embrace.

They’d eventually announce their engagement to the world, but right now, they were just content to be in each other’s company.

The next morning, however, several gossip tabloids had their photo on the front cover showing off just how in love they were. And years after that, some of those headlines were neatly clipped out and preserved in a large leather bound book along with their wedding photos.


End file.
